Operation Blackbird
by sintija2001
Summary: When Ziva is put in charge of a mission abroad the odds are stacked against her as a severe storm strands her and her team in the middle of nowhere. Now she must fight the elements and terrors of the dessert to bring them home, but will this be too much for her? (The first of a few stories that progress from her career at Mossad to NCIS and beyond)
1. A Consultation

**Hello, my name is Sintija,**

**I have been reading fan fiction stories for quite some time now and they have inspired me to do one of my own to try it out. I am not very experienced with writing, in fact I have never written a fan fiction story in my life so I am a little scared but I will give it my best, so here it goes!**

Chapter 1: A Consultation

Mossad Headquarters:

05:10am

Ziva had just started work and was admiring the golden string of sunlight that was sewn across the sky which now started to shine through the large window on her left warming her face.

As usual she was drinking her cup of much loved green tea which warmed her to her ankles (or was it toes?) on this chilly spring morning. But what really warmed her was the thought of the weekend she would be able to spend with her auntie Nettie who was coming to visit her from Beer Sheba. Even though she lived quite far she always kept in touch with Ziva and managed to buy a laptop so she could video-call her which Ziva couldn't be more happy about.

Aunt Nettie had always been close to her heart and she was a very polite and intelligent woman. Ziva had always looked up to her as a child and wishing she could be just like her. Aunt Nettie had also given her a handmade blanket at birth which now sat in Zivas cupboard and was used whenever she was upset or had to sit down and think.

" Ziva?"

She looked up suddenly remembering where she was and seeing the directors assistant, Abdul filled her eyes with uncertainty. "Yes?"

"The director is free. Would you like to see him now?"

Ziva thought about it for a while. She had been writing a letter of resignation but if she handed the matter now she would not be able to transfer to NCIS so easily whereas going from liaison officer to federal agent wasn't as big a jump, so she decided.

"Sorry Abdul, I no longer need to see him, the situation has changed"

"Are you sure?" He questioned wondering what had stimulated the sudden change in such a woman that never changed her mind.

"Yes." She said deciding it was better to leave the matter for the time being.

Well, in that case your team are leaving in two weeks time for operation "Blackbird". Better start planning now.

Thank you, Abdul. She said with a slight smile though her mission was far from good.

The assistant left without another word. He knew all too well when to bother Ziva and when not, like now. He understood she would feel slight pressure since she has been appointed leader of this paramount mission, but not a shred of doubt crossed his mind for he knew her all too well. He just hoped with all his might that what she would face now would not be as bad as what it had been eight months ago in operation "Sandstorm".

"Mazel tov" he whispered to himself just as he reached the stairwell to make his way back to his post.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this taster, please review as this is my first story and I want to know if I have what it takes to write! Thank you guys!**


	2. A Provision

Chapter 2: A provision

Mossad meeting room

11:00am

It was silent in the meeting room while Ziva presented the layout of their mission and when she asked if there were any questions not a single voice was heard. "I must have done well then." she thought to herself, but just as she did a hand rose.

"Liat?"

"What about our weapons?" "Are they ready?"

"Just a trip to the armory away." she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Liat was only 18 and yet she had made it into Zivas team, but she still had a lot to learn so she managed to frustrate Ziva often. "Oh you were like this too Ziva!" "Stop being so mean!" she thought to herself and accompanied it with a mental kick.

"Right, let's do the route then." she said pressing the pointer to reveal a hand drawn map on the screen.

She quickly showed them the route they would have to take, informing them about transport soon after. In truth Ziva was not satisfied with how they would be left there with minimum protection but then she remembered she had the best team she could possibly get and they were not the kind to make silly-life-taking mistakes. Well, she would have to stick with Liat for the journey there to make sure she understood everything, after all this was her first important mission and only the third in total so Ziva understood.

_Later..._

The team made their way to MTAC and were awaited by a rather worried looking general. They had just picked up their fake documents and sorted their gear into reasonably sized rucksacks when Abdul had burst out of the elevator and informed them that the general had requested to see them ASAP.

"Officer David, am I right?"

Ziva barely nodded. "Yes"

"Well, take a seat David, we have a lot to get through."

MOSSAD

After a very long session in MTAC everyone felt tired and grouchy so they decided to call it a day. As everyone was leaving Ziva jogged a few steps and caught the elevator just in time to meet Liat who was slouched against one of the handle bars.

She was clearly surprised because when Ziva came in she tensed and fear seeped into her eyes.

"It is alright Liat, I am not here to shout at you." Ziva explained chuckling a little with a hint of sympathy in her voice."But I was actually going to say how impressed I was at your progress."

"You did well today Liat." she said with a smile.

"Thank you officer David" She stammered feeling a little embarrassed.

"Please Liat, It is just Ziva."

Both women smiled as the elevator dinged and got out to go their separate ways.

**AN - The chapters will get longer with time because I am a little low on ideas right now so please review as it will be much appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
